The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula, botanically known as Campanula interspecific and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘CIPZ0003’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination made in February 2007 in Andijk, The Netherlands
The female parent was ‘C08-0005-1’, a proprietary (unpatented) white-flowered Campanula isophylla plant, with bigger flowers, but less of them and a more vigorous habit, while the male parent was unknown.
The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in August 2008 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and the resulting seedlings were selected in January 2009. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 2009.
The new cultivar was created in 2009 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands over a four year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.